Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with the formation of polysilicon containing conductor gates, as an example.
As is well known in the art of integrated circuit design, layout and fabrication, the manufacturing cost of a given integrated circuit is largely dependent upon the chip area required to implement desired functions. The chip area is defined by the geometries and sizes of the active components disposed in the wafer substrate. Active components include gate electrodes in metal-oxide semiconductors (MOS) and diffused regions such as MOS source and drain regions and bipolar emitters, collectors and base regions.